


La gioia nei suoi occhi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Silvestrone 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Silvestrone è un duro colpo da digerire per Lewis perchè su tutte le gare dell'anno è di sicuro quella a cui tiene di più e Seb ha la brutta idea di tornare a vincere proprio lì. Da un lato lui è il solo che in quel bruttissimo giorno gli strappa un sorriso, dall'altro nella foga e nella delusione del momento Lewis dice cose che non pensa davvero ma che si dicono ed è normale. Fortunatamente Seb lo conosce e sa cosa significa correre ed essere investiti da adrenalina e sentimenti di ogni tipo. Poi c'è il torcicollo e c'è un'intervista a Londra il giorno dopo che trattiene il tedesco lì da Lewis...





	La gioia nei suoi occhi

**Author's Note:**

> bene, questa fic è scritta subito dopo Silvestrone dove è successo di tutto ed alla fine della gara Lewis era così deluso, triste e furioso che sulla foga del momento e nell’adrenalina ha detto qualcosa a proposito delle tattiche interessanti della Ferrari che ha puntato la Mercedes. All’inizio non avevo nemmeno sentito, poi ho sentito che effettivamente Lew diceva qualcosa ed ho subito pensato ‘Oh vedrai che lo mettono in croce’, ed ho voluto scrivere qualcosa perché Seb dopo Baku 2017 ha sbroccato più o meno allo stesso modo ed ho trovato questa cosa molto sewis, fra l’altro ho adorato come sulla festa del podio quei due si cercassero e Lew aveva una faccia terribile ma poi con Seb ha sorriso e lui aveva mal di collo ed il giorno dopo è rimasto in Inghilterra come Lew ed io ho scritto un sacco alla fine. Ah a titolo informativo, al GP successivo Seb difende Lewis dai media che tornano sulle parole di Lewis dicendo che tutti dicono cose in situazioni sfavorevoli ma che è ora di andare oltre e non pensarci più. Dopo tutto questo, buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

LA GIOIA NEI SUOI OCCHI   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb409.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb414.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb415.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb413.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb427.jpg)   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb425.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb426.gif)

  
\- Tattiche interessanti? - Ripeté a Lewis incredulo mentre uscivano dalla sala conferenza dietro a Kimi. Lewis scrollò le spalle ignorandolo andando dritto per la sua strada che a breve si sarebbe separata dalla sua.   
Capendo che voleva andarsene senza dire nulla, Seb gli prese il braccio con una presa decisa e lo trattenne, istantaneamente si guardò intorno per capire se qualcuno vedeva. In quel corridoio, in quel lasso di tempo non c’era nessuno, così individuò il bagno, quello famoso in cui finivano sempre, e lo spinse dentro chiudendo la porta, poi lo lasciò e si mise le mani ai fianchi davanti all’uscio chiuso a chiave, in attesa.  
Lewis strinse le labbra carnose allargando le braccia in segno di provocazione, ma all’ostinato mutismo insopportabile di Seb, sbatté una mano su una delle porte dei bagni e sbottò esasperato:   
\- Cosa c’è, tu sei il re delle sparate fuori luogo, per non parlare delle azioni! Io ne ho una e cade il mondo? - Seb sospirò finalmente qualcosa la diceva.   
\- Certo e poi mi mettono in croce, se starnuto mi tolgono punti di penalità, ma quello che non viene toccato sei tu! - E così il silenzio calò, ma fu un momento. Un silenzio gelido. Poi Lewis prese fuoco, si avvicinò a lui come una pantera che caccia e si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, le mani ai fianchi nella stessa posa di Seb.   
\- Stai insinuando che compriamo le gare o la FIA? - Seb avrebbe dovuto avere paura di quel Lewis, di quegli occhi feroci tanto simili ad una pantera, ma non ne aveva. Sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto niente anche se Lewis poteva essere davvero molto pericoloso se sotto pressione e furioso. Ed ora era entrambi.   
\- No, ti sto cercando di far capire che dipende dai punti di vista e le cose cambiano. Tu vedi che noi della Ferrari cerchiamo sempre di danneggiare voi della Mercedes, io vedo che noi della Ferrari siamo sempre penalizzati per tutto mentre voi della Mercedes nemmeno per sbaglio. - Silenzio, di nuovo fu gelido per quell’istante, poi Lewis che provò l’impulso di mettergli le mani al collo si allontanò mettendosi a camminare come un forsennato per il bagno, cercando un modo di calmarsi e di pensare lucidamente. Non era facile, per niente.   
\- Adesso ti faranno a pezzi per questo. - Disse poi Seb calmo ed in totale controllo. Lewis scrollò le spalle stizzito dando un calcio al cestino dei fazzoletti vicino al lavandino.   
\- Non me ne importa! Non posso sempre controllare tutto! Non posso dire niente, non posso fare niente, non posso avere reazioni, non posso stare con te! - Quella conclusione destabilizzò un momento Seb che si trovò a guardarlo pensando d’aver capito male, poi però Lewis si coprì gli occhi con le dita e si appoggiò al lavandino incurvandosi tutto. A Seb parve fragile in quel momento, sapeva che lo era, aveva voluto tirargli fuori tutto per quello. Perché ora c’era ma poi non ci sarebbe più stato e sapeva che aveva bisogno. Sul podio l’aveva cercato mica per niente.   
\- Tu ce l’avrai con me per quell’insinuazione ed io mi odio di aver pensato che avete puntato a noi Mercedes per... io so che non lo fareste mai. Kimi è the iceman, non ti fa nemmeno passare così spesso per prendere punti sul mondiale seppure potrebbe molto più di quello che fa... figurati se si mette a fare cose così. E tu... insomma, non amerei uno così meschino. - Uno come Nico. Lo pensarono entrambi ma nessuno lo disse, era il tabù, il nome da non fare mai.   
Seb si intenerì, Lewis stava crollando a vista d’occhio così annullò la distanza e per una volta lo consolò in modo normale, non alla sua maniera, anche se aveva iniziato male con quella provocazione.   
Lo avvolse con le braccia e lo strinse, Lewis non oppose la minima resistenza, si abbandonò al suo petto e lo cinse arrendendosi. Era bello per una volta arrendersi. Ma lo era sempre con lui, solo con lui poteva. Mentre le sue braccia lo strinsero senza dire più nulla, Lewis lo ringraziò fra sé e sé.   
“Come avrei affrontato un solo giorno tenendomi tutto questo? Ora che lo do a lui so che posso affrontare il domani serenamente.”  
Seb iniziò a carezzargli la schiena.   
\- Io a Baku ho fatto la stessa cosa, ricordi? - Disse calmo. - Siamo così, siamo piloti, c’è l’adrenalina sul momento. Ma io lo capisco, tu lo capisci. Kimi, Val, tutti gli altri piloti lo capiscono. Ed i meccanici che ci seguono. I giornalisti possono capirlo ma non vendono notizie se lo fanno. E i tifosi poi... non gli interessa capire. - Lewis sapeva che Seb aveva ragione e si odiava per aver detto quelle cose e non voleva uscire da quel bagno e sciogliersi da quell’abbraccio.   
\- Ce l’hai con me? - Chiese poi mentre cercava di risolvere la cosa più importante. Seb sorridendo dolcemente gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo sollevò verso di sé guardandolo da vicino, sicuro e calmo.   
\- Pensi che ti coccolerei se ce l’avessi con te? - Lewis sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, poi tornò ad appoggiare la fronte sul suo collo.   
\- Solo noi due possiamo sopportarci. - Seb sorrise.   
\- Guarda che voglio il pagamento in natura, dopo di questo eh? - Lewis rise contro il suo collo tirando fuori la tensione e così alzò ancora la testa e lo baciò di slancio. Seb accolse le sue labbra morbide che adorava, le fece sue e rimase così per un po’ mentre i loro sapori si mescolarono dolcemente e lentamente. Poi si separarono e si guardarono, i pollici di Seb carezzavano il viso di Lewis, lo sguardo era pieno del sentimento ormai incrollabile che nutriva per lui.   
\- Ce la farai come ce la fai sempre. Poi farai passare un poco e vedrai che tutto tornerà a posto con la gente. - Lewis annuì ancora un po’ amareggiato, ma più leggero e fiducioso.   
\- Come sta il tuo collo? - Seb si stupì di quella domanda repentina e Lewis si affrettò ad aggiungere deciso: - Sul serio. - Seb così fece un sorrisino colpevole.   
\- Vorrei strapparmi la testa dal collo, mano a mano che l’adrenalina scende sento tutto. Stanotte non dormirò. - Poi aggiunse con una tipica vena maliziosa. - Beh se vuoi farmi da infermiere... - Lewis finalmente rise di gusto ed il suo bel viso si illuminò mentre le ciglia avevano ancora delle lacrime cristallizzate che Seb gli asciugò delicatamente.   
\- Se ti trattieni anche domani posso farti un piatto che la mia nonna mi faceva sempre quando stavo male, era una specie di magia! - Seb si illuminò nel sentirlo e fece un gran sorriso da lupo affamato:   
\- Domani sono ancora qua in Inghilterra perché ho un’intervista da registrare... - Esclamò felice all’idea di potersi far cucinare qualcosa da lui, cosa che non era mai successa. Lewis ritrovò l’entusiasmo alzando le braccia per mettergliele intorno al collo, ma lo fece delicatamente carezzandogli la nuca dolorante.   
\- Allora è deciso, verrai da me e ti farò la mia magia speciale! - Seb sogghignò malizioso leccandosi le labbra.   
\- Non vedo l’ora, in cambio ti farò sorridere tutto il tempo, visto che ti conosco e sarai giù ancora per qualche giorno. - E lo conosceva davvero bene.   
Lewis suggellò il patto baciandolo per poi tornare a rilassarsi contro il suo petto, fra le sue braccia.   
A volte era dura essere Lewis Hamilton. Anzi, sempre. Adorava la propria vita ed era felice, ma in certi momenti non poter essere sempre sé stesso era davvero faticoso e brutto.   
Però poi a salvarlo era Seb, con cui poteva sempre essere sé stesso in ogni modo e non era di certo una cosa da poco.   
  
  
Seb guardò la copia delle chiavi della casa che Lew aveva a Londra e alzò un sopracciglio scettico, la stessa cosa che aveva fatto quando quella mattina prima di uscire gliele aveva date lanciandogliele al volo.   
“Questa cosa sa troppo di coppia!”   
Ovviamente non si era mangiato la risposta acida:   
‘Ah queste sì e quelle di Monaco no?’ Monaco era la sua casa vera e propria, a Londra era una delle varie che aveva sparse per il mondo, nemmeno Seb in realtà sapeva quante erano.   
‘Scemo! Lo sai perché!’ Aveva risposto dal bagno. Seb aveva riso e poi era uscito maledicendo Nico.   
Nico era quel motivo.   
Nico che viveva nello stesso palazzo di Lewis a Monaco. Era così da molto e a quanto pareva non voleva andarsene dalla casa che gli piaceva tanto solo per stare fisicamente lontano da un idiota ed il punto era che non gli dava le chiavi di quella casa per impedirgli di fare improvvisate.   
“Ha paura che lo incontro in ascensore e che lo ammazzo, ma se non lo ammazzo quando gira per i circuiti perché dovrei farlo a casa sua?”  
Seb era sempre molto logico. Finché non gli partivano i cinque minuti e diventava devastante facendo cavolate colossali.   
Lewis evidentemente voleva evitare quelle cavolate colossali.   
Suo malgrado, con un dolore sempre più forte al collo che in una notte era solo peggiorato nonostante le cure amorevoli di Lewis, e che in una giornata di interviste di sicuro non era migliorato, mise la chiave nella toppa con un ulteriore domanda nella testa:  
“Che poi non ha senso darmi la copia di questa casa visto che ci viene di meno ed in ogni caso è più lontano da casa mia. Ma ancora meno senso ha darmele oggi che lui è dentro e mi aspetta...”  
Nonostante tutto questo aprì da solo ed entrò felice di poterlo fare sentendosi il marito che torna a casa dalla moglie dopo il lavoro.  
L’appartamento di Londra dove Seb aveva dormito quella notte era un enorme e bellissimo attico grande, moderno e spazioso.   
A mezzogiorno non cambiava nulla dalla notte e dalla mattina se non la musica che usciva dalle casse dell’impianto hi-fi. Seb si fermò alzando di nuovo il sopracciglio scettico, poi impallidì ed iniziò a preoccuparsi.   
“Oh Dio!”   
La musica che usciva a tutto volume non era esattamente la solita che Lewis ascoltava quando era allegro, anzi. Erano le sue tipiche canzoni da depressione cronica.   
Quella notte erano stati insieme, Lewis era stato dolcissimo e gli aveva massaggiato il collo leggero sapendo che non poteva fare molto per non rischiare di peggiorare la situazione. Seb sapeva che era triste per il mancato Gran Premio di casa perso, però cercava di mascherarlo per non essere insensibile nei suoi confronti che invece aveva vinto dopo secoli che una Ferrari non lo faceva a Silvestrone.   
“Peccato che è un pessimo attore!”   
Lewis non sapeva mascherare, magari si mordeva la lingua e faceva determinate cose diplomaticamente corrette, ma i suoi occhi erano molto spontanei e lui aveva capito quanto male stava dentro. Aveva cercato di coccolarlo e distrarlo con qualche cavolata, ma il dolore al collo l’aveva fatto impazzire e così non si era impegnato tantissimo.   
“Evidentemente non ha funzionato per niente! Sta proprio male!”  
Dalle casse un mix di Lana Del Rey, Rag ’n Bone Man, Jasmine Thompson, Hozier ed altri che nemmeno aveva mai sentito, che si alternavano tutti in maniera uguale. Era una playlist fatta da lui, probabilmente, proprio per le occasioni da taglio di vena.  
E questo voleva fare Seb perché sentendo Mad World nella versione di Jasmine Thompson voleva proprio spararsi. Il dolore al collo si riacutizzò improvvisamente.   
“Ed io che speravo stesse bene e mi facesse uno spettacolino porno che mi distraeva da questo delirio. Il delirio ce l’ho davanti a me, non nel collo!”   
Infatti entrò in cucina e guardò dentro. Era ora di pranzo ed il caro Lewis era addirittura vestito e Seb proprio non si spiegava come osava stare vestito in casa mentre cucinava per lui.   
E, appunto, cucinava.   
“Almeno fa una cosa che ho sempre sognato di vedergli fare per me. Cucina!”   
Aveva già preparato alcuni manicaretti per lui in passato, ma non lo aveva mai guardato cucinare e la cosa gli dispiaceva perché la trovava una cosa da marito e moglie.   
In quel momento una parte di lui si sentì felice, Lewis comunque cucinava, l’altra colò a picco perché cucinava vestito e non ballava tutto allegro come una cinciallegra.   
La musica era forte e non l’aveva sentito, così sospirando andò allo stereo in salotto e cercò il modo di inserire un’altra playlist, una di quelle come si doveva.   
“Come cazzo si fa?” Per lui era arabo.  
C’era una specie di stereo con un cavo che attaccava il suo cellulare che trasmetteva quell’atrocità. Quando cominciò Skin di Rag N Bone, Seb alzò gli occhi al cielo e tagliando la testa al toro tolse il cavo dal suo telefono e lo attaccò nel proprio. A quel punto mise la playlist che ascoltava di solito composta da canzoni movimentate e cariche di energia e allegria, come quelle che ascoltava anche Lewis. Sì perché i due avevano anche gli stessi gusti musicali.   
R&B, Hio Hop, Pop, Dance, House, elettronica.   
Quel tamarro di Don Omar cominciò a battere la carica con Danza Kuduro e Seb con un gran sorriso felice e furbo si raddrizzò vedendo le stelle per il collo. Subito dopo spuntò un corrucciato Lewis con il mestolo in mano per vedere chi aveva osato interrompere la sua vena distruttiva, fu a quel punto che Seb si tolse la maglia improvvisando un balletto terribile e rigido per il problema al collo.  
Stava vedendo tutto il firmamento, Seb, ma non si sarebbe fermato pur di vederlo sorridere. Allargò le braccia e gli andò incontro sorridendo.   
\- Non faccio il ballo egiziano perché non riesco a muovere la testa. - Asserì baciandogli la bocca. - Però da qui in poi magari continui tu mentre io ti guardo cucinare per me nudo e ballando! - Aggiunse mettendogli le mani sul sedere sodo. Lewis non sapeva se ridere o indispettirsi per il cambio di musica, ma poi si focalizzò sulla cosa più importante.   
\- Hai ancora tanto male? - Chiese preoccupato. Seb annuì.   
\- Confido nella tua magia. E con magia intendo spogliarello, balletto e cucina! - Lo ripeté perché voleva davvero che lo facesse ed anche se rideva Lewis capiva che A stava male e B voleva quell’idiozia del ballo nudo in cucina.   
\- Non è molto igienico che cucino nudo, eh? - Gli fece notare Lewis rimanendo fra le sue braccia col mestolo prontamente sospeso per non sporcare nessuno.   
\- Allora mangerò direttamente te! - Così dicendo lo morse sul collo facendolo squittire e ridere mentre anche le sue mani si infilavano sotto i pantaloni comodi facendoglieli cadere ai piedi. Dopo di quelli attaccò la maglia, Lewis rise più forte, inevitabile vista tutta quella convinzione nell’averlo nudo in cucina.   
\- Ehi aspetta che ho il grembiule! - Sgusciò via Lewis lamentandosi, gli rifilò il mestolo in mano e Seb lo tenne rispondendo speranzoso.   
\- Oh quello puoi tenerlo. Solo quello però! - Lewis chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa sentendo le sue strane e bizzarre fantasie erotiche, perché era ovvio che poi tutto quello sarebbe sfociato nel porno.   
Ma dopotutto Seb aveva vinto un Gran Premio difficile, ieri, ed oggi aveva un torcicollo allucinante. Meritava un trofeo speciale.   
Alla fine decise di accontentarlo e quando si spogliò nudo, tenendo però i boxer ed il grembiule, Seb finalmente tornò a sorridere acceso e illuminando tutto.   
\- Quelli te li tolgo io dopo! - Concordò soddisfatto. Lewis scoppiò a ridere riprendendosi il mestolo e tornando in cucina.   
\- Come è andata l’intervista, comunque? - Seb la liquidò in fretta sedendosi su una sedia.  
\- Bene. Non vedevo l’ora di correre da te, ti immaginavo a ballare allegro e nudo mentre cucinavi e se ora non mi accontenti poi mi vendico e sai che esagero sempre quando mi vendico! - E Lewis lo sapeva eccome.  
Perplesso si chiese come ci si potesse accendere a comando, prese gli spaghetti per versarli nella pentola dell’acqua che bolliva e quando incrociò gli occhi in attesa di Seb che lo fissava come un mastino si allibì:  
\- Oddio ma sei serio? Come faccio a cucinare e ballare? - Seb piegò le labbra con aria di sfida:   
\- Non lo so, sei tu la star che fa tutto alla grande! - Provocò sempre con lo sguardo carico di aspettativa.   
Lewis mise gli spaghetti per poi brontolare ancora poco convinto:   
\- Ma non mi viene tutto così a comando... - Proprio a quel punto, sullo sguardo da cucciolo ferito di Seb, la canzone cambiò e cominciò Calling Lose My Mind di Sebastian Ingrosso, Alesso e Ryan Tedder e a Lewis partirono in un attimo quei cinque minuti che di solito venivano a Seb.   
Forse era stata la sua faccia da cucciolo ferito oppure il fatto che quella canzone che gridava che aveva perso la testa, era proprio perfetta per loro. Comunque fece un trillo entusiasta con la voce e alzando il forchettone per mescolare gli spaghetti, iniziò a ballare e saltellare accogliendo con entusiasmo la canzone.   
Girando su sé stesso col forchettone in aria mentre saltava, lo vide sorridere felice, gli occhi di Seb brillavano riempiendosi della visione che gli stava dando e così Lewis decise che gliene avrebbe regalate altre.   
Improvvisamente era molto più importante esibirsi per lui e renderlo felice, piuttosto che commiserarsi sul Gran Premio che voleva tanto vincere e che non era andato bene.   
Improvvisamente ogni canzone che usciva dalle casse era troppo bella e troppo perfetta e vederlo divertirsi e leccarsi le labbra mentre se lo divorava con gli occhi, era la cosa più bella ed eccitante. Così come cucinare nel frattempo, mescolare il guanciale pronto, metterlo a parte, sbattere le uova mentre sculettava a ritmo e si abbassava rialzandosi di continuo facendo twist.   
E poi, lentamente, dopo una canzone dietro l’altra, tutto andò via via meglio. I malumori, le depressioni, le scontentezze si fecero offuscate. Via via solo il suo bel sorriso felice, i suoi occhi che gradivano davvero molto lo spettacolo privato che gli stava offrendo. Solo quella bellissima giornata regalata con lui, solo quella, ora, faceva da padrone. Perché Seb l’intervista l’aveva finita e sarebbe rientrato il giorno dopo a casa inventando che invece l’impegno era durato un sacco in più.   
Lewis ricordava quando Seb gli aveva detto tutto felice di quell’occasione, non gli era sembrato vero, gli era saltato addosso abbracciandolo ed aveva pensato subito a qualcosa di speciale da fare insieme.   
Invece l’aveva accolto con delle canzoni depressive ed un semplice pranzo che per fortuna non era più semplice.   
Lewis lo occhieggiò rallentando i balli sfrenati per mescolare la pasta alla carbonara ormai pronta.   
Sapeva quali erano i piatti preferiti di Seb e la prima cosa che aveva pensato era stata fargli uno di quelli, stranamente per quanto diversi erano accomunati dalla passione per certe cose.   
Quando presentò i due piatti sgambettando ancora felice, guardò bene la sua faccia che si animò di meraviglia ed una passione che andava ben al di là del piacere per un balletto o per lui. La passione per il proprio piatto preferito era sicuramente qualcosa di irrimpiazzabile.   
\- La carbonara! - Esclamò Seb col suo splendido accento tedesco nel tentare di parlare italiano in quel caso, Lewis rise e corse ad abbassare la musica per poi sedersi ancora col grembiule ed in boxer.   
\- Allora ci ho azzeccato? Sapevo che adori la pasta ma ho fatto la mia preferita. - Seb sorrise ancora annuendo tutto felice.   
\- L’adoro proprio! - E quella che provava lui ora era una gioia che andava al di là di una bella notizia o una bella giornata.   
Lewis si sentiva stupido, ma era felice perché aveva fatto contento il suo ragazzo, di per sé era tutto così apparentemente insulso, dopotutto uno era al settimo cielo per un piatto che adorava cucinato dal proprio fidanzato e l’altro lo era perché sempre il proprio fidanzato lo apprezzava.   
“Siamo proprio fregati!” Pensò ridendo fra sé e sé inebetito, ma poi Seb mangiò ed iniziò a ricoprirlo di complimenti e alla fine chi se ne importava se erano svenevoli e patetici? Quei momenti non erano così frequenti e dovevano goderne più che potevano.   
Cucinare e ballare per lui, farlo felice nelle cose più semplici.   
Cose che normalmente non si consideravano, si davano per scontate, ma per loro erano una novità, quel giorno. Una splendida novità.   
La magia ed il romanticismo finì quando Lewis vide Seb divorare il piatto come un maiale e, ruttando, chiederne ancora. A quel punto Lewis gli diede quel che rimaneva del proprio e aspettandosi che lo rifiutasse e si ricordasse le buone maniere, rimase shoccato nel vedere che invece lo prendeva volentieri per mangiarlo tutto davvero. E l’avrebbe fatto se Lewis non se lo fosse ripreso indicandogli di prendersi nella spaghettiera il bis che aspettava solo lui.   
\- Ah ma allora ne avevi fatta in più! -   
\- Non sono bravo nel pesare le cose. -   
\- Meno male! -   
\- Ti piace? -   
\- È spettacolare! -   
Già, si disse Lewis gongolando di una stupida gioia. Erano proprio fregati!   
  
  
Il collo lo stava facendo impazzire, non voleva che Lewis si spegnesse perché l’aveva riacceso con una certa fatica. Odiava vederlo giù, ma era il bello di quel ragazzo.   
Viveva ogni cosa con tutto sé stesso e quando ci teneva tanto a qualcosa e poi non andava come voleva, ci stava male e non poteva farne a meno. In pubblico cercava di mascherarlo per non essere criticato, perché lo accusavano di essere un bambino capriccioso, ma non ci riusciva bene perché era molto espressivo.   
Seb odiava quando lo criticavano, se non facevi nulla allora te ne fregavi e ti mettevano in croce, se invece te la prendevi allora eri un bambino capriccioso.   
Il punto era, e lo sapeva benissimo, che per stare bene la gente criticava chi viveva il proprio sogno. Perché loro erano a casa a guardare qualcun altro che lo faceva al posto loro, perché erano gli sfigati perdenti e poter criticare chi invece era in pista era l’unico modo per non sentirsi troppo insignificanti.   
Seb lo capiva razionalmente e più di tanto non ci dava peso, ma quando sentiva che criticavano Lewis aveva una voglia matta di insultare tutti.  
Una volta aveva parlato al suo posto e lo aveva difeso a spada tratta. Cioè lo faceva sempre in qualche modo, ma magari passava un po’ inosservato. Quella volta del dickhead di Lewis a Max, a Seb era partito un embolo e non si era proprio trattenuto. L’aveva difeso davanti a lui. Di norma diceva cose carine solo se lui non era lì vicino.   
Si stava massaggiando il collo con una mano, seduto in poltrona in attesa che Lewis portasse il caffè con la promessa di continuare lo spettacolo di prima facendo anche cose sconce. Il dolore era proprio forte, non aveva avuto tempo di recuperare perché avrebbe dovuto stare fermo e col collo caldo, ma non era stato fermo per via della gara e quel giorno era uscito di casa e bene o male finivi per sforzare sempre se non ti rintanavi in casa.   
Non pensava di riuscire a fare molto con Lewis ma si sarebbe sforzato. Per lui quello ed altro.   
“Forse se prendo un antidolorifico almeno sopravvivo fino a domani...”   
Non finì di pensarlo che al posto della propria mano, altre due scivolarono sulla sua pelle delicata.   
Seb prima si era tolto la maglia ed era ancora a torso nudo, così le mani partirono dal collo e scesero sulle spalle e poi andarono dietro sulla cervicale.  
Seb chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi sullo schienale della poltrona.   
\- Dio Seb, sembri in rigor mortis! - Esclamò Lewis facendolo ridacchiare.  
\- Ed io che mi sono anche rilassato al tuo magico tocco! - Lewis rise.   
\- Non posso fare gran ché perché il collo non va toccato. - Disse poi ritirando le mani, ma Seb le prese prima che sfilassero via definitivamente e se le portò alle labbra baciandole insieme, poi se le posò sul collo, ai lati, proprio sotto le orecchie.   
Lewis intuì che voleva continuasse, così sorridendo intenerito rimase lì a coccolargli i lobi con le dita, una delle cose che chiunque adorava.   
Seb infatti si rilassò ancora meglio e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le canzoni continuavano a susseguirsi nello stereo.   
\- Dobbiamo organizzare cose così più spesso. Non è difficile inventarci interviste o eventi a cui partecipare, no? - Disse Seb con voce quasi spenta perché finalmente il male al collo era contrastato dalle piacevoli dita di Lew sui lobi.   
\- Beh, se però poi non escono interviste o eventi è difficile spiegare, dico per te... - Seb fece un broncio poi fece un gesto con la mano perché a muovere le spalle non se ne parlava più.   
\- Sì beh ma Hannah non legge e non vede tutto quello che faccio in realtà...  -   
\- Tu e lei avete un rapporto strano... - Commentò Lewis sempre rimanendo in piedi dietro di lui e la sua poltrona.   
\- Tu hai un’idea di coppia un po’ troppo appiccicosa e idilliache, ma le coppie, quelle vere intendo, funzionano solo se entrambi hanno il loro mondo e non sanno tutto uno dell’altro. - Era vero, si disse Lewis. Anzi, poteva supporre che lo fosse, non ne sapeva abbastanza in realtà visto che una relazione, quella con Nicole, era stata un tentativo fallito di vita normale e quella con Nico, due nomi una garanzia di brutti finali, era stata la peggiore in assoluto che una persona potrebbe avere.   
\- Però tu e lei non siete una coppia vera visto che tu stai con me, no? - Lewis era curioso di sapere le loro dinamiche, era geloso chiaramente, ma era anche curioso.   
Seb purché lui continuasse con le sue dita magiche a ricoprirlo di brividi, gli rispose facendolo contento:   
\- No non lo siamo, però per lei sì. Cioè lei ha capito che tipo sono. Io non sono mai stato consacrato a lei, lei non lo ha mai saputo o forse lo ha intuito ma le è sempre andato bene quello che le davo. Come moglie e madre dei miei figli non le ho mai fatto mancare nulla, siamo equilibrati insieme, ognuno ha i suoi spazi e sappiamo come essere sereni insieme. -   
\- Mi sembra di sentire di una coppia di amici che convive da anni. - Asserì onesto Lewis. Seb non rispose, non sapeva cosa dire, non poteva dire se una coppia che non si tradiva era diversa da loro ed in cosa. Pensava ai suoi genitori insieme da anni, ma che ne sapeva se si erano mai traditi o quanto erano stati felici insieme?   
\- Io e Nicole siamo stati insieme per sette anni, ci ho provato molto all’inizio, mi piaceva ed ero convinto di poter vivere una storia vera, raddrizzarmi per così dire... Nico premeva perché dovevamo sembrare normali, che nonostante stessimo insieme dovevamo avere una famiglia e quelle cose lì. Io non so se l’ho cercata per far contento lui o cosa, ma all’inizio stavo bene con lei. Però poi niente, non è mai diventato amore, quella non è la mia natura. Mi sono reso conto che era assurdo quello che voleva Nico. -   
\- Nico voleva una copertura per entrambi, per poter essere sicuri di non essere mai scoperti. E sapeva che sei gay e che quindi non ti saresti mai preso da lei. Non ti permetteva di certo di andare con altri ragazzi... - Si inserì seccato Seb di quel discorso. Lewis lo sentì di nuovo teso sotto le dita, così risalì sul viso e glielo carezzò leggero e dolcemente, sempre rimanendo in piedi dietro di lui.   
\- Ma voglio dire, alla fine con Nicole era il rapporto che tu mi hai descritto con Hannah ma ne eravamo entrambi consapevoli. Molto prima io e lei ne abbiamo parlato e lei mi ha chiesto di andare avanti ancora un po’ per questioni di notorietà e cose così. A me andava bene, mi faceva comodo avere una bella ragazza accanto che sapeva di me e che mi copriva. Poi abbiamo deciso che era ora di smettere, ma siamo rimasti amici, è successo tutto in serenità. -   
Seb ascoltò e capì il motivo per cui lo diceva.   
\- Io ho dei figli. Noi siamo andati oltre, la mia è una situazione più particolare. Il mio non era un tentativo di normalità, la mia è cultura. Lei è la mia ragazza del liceo, l’unica che abbia mai avuto. Io vengo da un ambiente come molti altri che prima o poi ci si sposa e si fanno figli, non ci sono discussioni, è così. Io non ho mai pensato di fare il diverso, non mi interessa fare il ribelle e queste cose qua. Ho sempre pensato di dover fare famiglia e lei mi conosce e mi andava bene. Tutto qua. -   
\- Questo è un accordo matrimoniale, Seb. Non un rapporto d’amore. - Seb tirò una delle sue due mani di lato facendolo girare intorno alla poltrona fino a farlo sedere sul bracciolo e scendere sulle sue gambe come una principessa che a volte gli piaceva fare.   
Lew lo assecondò senza buttarsi a peso morto, poi una volta seduto in quel modo storto su di lui, lo guardò in attesa della sua conclusione.   
\- Certo che non è amore, amo te. - Ed ecco come si chiudeva una conversazione!  
“Quanto sei stronzo, sai proprio come chiudermi la bocca ed uccidermi! Adesso chi ha voglia di ballare e fare porcherie? Voglio piangere perché mi hai demolito con questo.”  
Seb si mise a ridacchiare e lo baciò.   
\- Non serve che dici niente, si legge tutto nei tuoi bellissimi occhi che per inciso sono lucidi di commozione. - Lewis così fece una smorfia deliziosa cercando di respingere quel momento di fragilità.   
\- Tu lo fai apposta, sai come vincere una conversazione, infili ‘ti amo’ e la fai facile! - Seb rise più forte e lo baciò di nuovo, ma Lewis gli mordicchiò la bocca opponendo un po’ di resistenza, pizzicandogli anche le guance.   
\- Oh guarda che oggi sono disabile, non puoi maltrattare i disabili. -   
Lewis cingendogli il collo delicatissimo con un braccio, gli mordicchiò l’orecchio.   
\- Tu sei disabile in testa, ma ti  amo lo stesso. - Con lui non potevi mai essere pronto, non lo eri davvero nemmeno se lo conoscevi.   
Con lui potevi essere sicuro solo di una cosa, che prima o poi finivi a boccheggiare shoccato per qualcosa ed era così bello vivere in quel modo, senza sapere cosa ti poteva capitare, ma sicuro che sarebbe stato bello. Quasi sempre, insomma.   
Tendenzialmente bello, ecco!   
\- Ehi, mi canti qualcosa? - disse poi improvviso Seb, Lewis si raddrizzò e lo guardò per capire se era serio. Sorrideva ma era serio. Ovviamente.   
\- Così di punto in bianco? -   
\- Puoi riscaldare la voce se ti serve... - Che domande idiote!  
Lews gli pizzicò un capezzolo, Seb gemette e poi gli lanciò un altro bacio.   
\- Dai dai dai fai contento questo povero disabile derelitto! - Pregò come lo scemo che era, Lewis alla fine con un gran sospiro decise che per quel giorno e quello soltanto l’avrebbe viziato fino in fondo.   
Saltò in piedi ancora in boxer com’era e prese il telefono di Seb ancora attaccato allo stereo, scorse la sua playlist.   
\- Avanti, cosa devo cantare? - Seb ci pensò un momento e poi rispose:   
\- Michael! - Esclamò convinto. Lewis sorrise.   
\- E Michael sia! - Altra cosa che avevano in comune.   
\- Col balletto eh? -   
\- Pure! -   
\- Certo, vai a mettere il suo cappello, so che ce l’hai! - Ed aveva anche ragione.   
\- Guarda che io ballo, canto e cucino, ma poi tu mi dovrai anche ripagare in qualche modo, sai, signor disabile derelitto! - Disse Lewis scherzando mentre andava a prendere il cappello e si preparava per l’esibizione che ovviamente sapeva fare benissimo.   
\- Non vedo l’ora! - Ovviamente non avrebbe potuto rispondere in un altro modo.   
E lì poco prima di cominciare Lewis lo guardò con gli occhi che brillavano solo perché lo fissava e capì che l’avrebbe viziato quel giorno, quello successivo e tutti gli altri a venire. Perché quella gioia nei suoi occhi era ormai la sua nuova benzina e dannazione, non era mai stato più felice di quel periodo. 


End file.
